


Viktor (Kind Of) Sees All

by pictureperfectporcelain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Something?!?!?! on Ice Assignment, Victor POV, Viktor with a K, one-sided crushes, prompt, somethingonice2017, there's no actual yurio/yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureperfectporcelain/pseuds/pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: "i was wondering if you could write something where Plisetsky actually has a crush on Katsuki and although he's still in denial with his feelings- he casually tries to flirt with Katsuki. And this doesnt go unnoticed by Victor and Otabek, who mayyy-beee gettin jealous?"***Viktor notices something weird going on with Yurio. He asks Otabek to intervene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremendousinnerwasteland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremendousinnerwasteland/gifts).



Viktor first noticed something strange going on with Yurio when they took Yuuri shopping. It wasn’t a big thing; they had grocery shopped together before. After all, they lived together now.

 

However, what was a big thing was when Yurio wordlessly handed Yuuri a bushel of cauliflower with a bow around it, claiming that, “ _It’s better than the cheap corner store flowers, at least you can eat those. Can you eat fucking tulips? I don’t think so.”_

 

Of course, he followed that up by saying, _“Although I never know with you, piggy.”_

 

It was still weird. Viktor frowned the whole way home.

 

***

 

He had thought it was going to be a one-time thing. Maybe Yurio was in a good mood that day. (Unlikely, but it had to happen sometime, didn’t it?) Maybe he just really liked crunchy vegetable plants. Anything was better than considering the obvious; that the younger boy had actually been flirting with his fiance.

 

It kept happening, though. It was hard to tell, since Yurio’s version of flirting wasn’t exactly typical, but it was definitely there.

 

Viktor decided to take action after Yurio threw his skates at Viktor instead of at Yuuri when he botched a jump, claiming, _“Katsudon has more to lose if I mess up his face.”_

 

He picked up his phone and called the one person who might be able to put a lid on this nonsense.

 

“Otabek, do you have a moment? Yeah. This is going to sound really weird…”

 

***

 

“So, let me get this straight-”

 

“There’s nothing straight about this!”

 

“You know what I mean, Mr. Nikiforov,” said Otabek. “What you’re saying is that you’re jealous of Yuri Plisetsky?”

 

Viktor scoffed. “I’m not _jealous!_ That’s _my_ fiance he’s flirting with! He doesn’t stand a chance. Why would I be jealous?”

 

“You sound jealous.”

 

“I’m not. I’m just concerned. It’s not healthy for a young boy to spend so much time pining after someone he can never ever have,” he said.

 

“... Mr. Nikiforov, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t sound like you are.”

 

Viktor was grateful that the younger Kazakh man couldn’t see him right now, because his face was screwed up in a nasty grimace. “So maybe I’m a little jealous.”

 

“I figured,” said Otabek.

 

“I just… I don’t know what to do about this. I love them both, but I’m not sure how to handle a teenage crush, especially when it’s on someone equally as important to me,” he said, defeated. “That’s why I called you. You’re the only one I know who can get through to Yurio.”

 

The phone was silent for a few minutes, before he heard a sigh on the other end of the line. “... Maybe I could arrange for a short visit.”

 

“Thanks, Otabek. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

“I can’t promise that I can do anything about it, though,” he said. “We might just have to let this run it’s course.”

 

“But I’m grateful that you’ll try,” said Viktor, his spirits already lifted. He just _knew_ Otabek could talk some sense into Yurio; he knew it.

 

“Let’s just say that my reasons for wanting to stop this aren’t entirely unselfish.”

 

It clicked into place.

 

“ _Oh.”_

 

“Yes.”

 

“You… you… have feelings for him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I, uh. I actually never considered that.”

 

“Most people don’t.”

 

“Well, great!” said Viktor. “At least I’m not in this alone.”

 

***

 

When Otabek got to their apartment, Viktor made sure it was Yurio who answered the door. He wasn’t sure if it was actually Otabek, or if it was just the delivery man (he had ordered a new Yuuri Katsuki body pillow, and it was supposed to arrive any day now) but he knew who it was when he heard Yurio’s scream.

 

Yuuri and Viktor ran into the hallway to see what was happening, only to find Otabek standing awkwardly in the hallway with only one bag behind him, Yurio wrapped around the slightly-taller (but still tiny) man.

 

“Yurio! Off!” Viktor ordered, not that Yurio ever listened to him.

 

“It’s fine,” said Otabek, struggling to close the door with Yurio’s arms and legs wrapped firmly around his back.

 

A smirk stretched across Viktor’s face. “I bet it’s fine.”

 

Otabek gave him a look that was so exasperated that he knew not to tease him.

 

(Or maybe that was just his usual facial expression? It was hard to tell with this guy.)

 

Yurio looked happy, but looks could be deceiving. Still clinging to Otabek, he hissed into his shoulder, “Why didn’t you tell me Otabek was coming!?”

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise!” he said.

 

“What the fuck. What the fuck-” said Yurio.

 

“What? You look happy enough to see him!” Yuuri pointed out, which made Yurio climb off him, redfaced and grumbling.

 

“And then you wonder why people compare you to a kitten,” muttered Viktor.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

***

 

He had thought that the flirting would die down with Otabek around, but if anything, it just got worse.

 

Suddenly, Yurio was throwing himself at Yuuri’s feet at every opportunity, to the growing awareness of both Viktor and Otabek. And weirdly, Yuuri seemed almost _pleased._

 

Otabek finally called for an intervention after Yurio actually complimented Yuuri’s quad loop.

 

“Yuri, I wasn’t going to say anything, but I have to ask,” whispered Otabek, just within earshot of an eavesdropping Viktor. “Why are you flirting with Katsuki? He’s engaged to your coach, and frankly, he’s too old for you.”

 

Yurio’s face turned beat red, until it looked like smoke was about to start pouring out of his ears.

 

“I’m _not_ flirting with that… with that pig!”

 

Otabek fixed him with an unimpressed look.

 

“I’m not!” he insisted.

 

Viktor stepped in. “I couldn’t help but overhear-”

 

“Oh, good fucking lord-”

 

“He’s not wrong, Yurio. You’re being very obvious.”

 

Yuuri picked that time to notice the heated argument at the edge of the rink, and skated over. “What’s going on here?” he asked in that cute, oblivious way of his that made Viktor melt.

 

“Nothing,” said Yurio, at the same time that Viktor said, “We’re just discussing Yurio’s crush on you.”

 

Yuuri choked on air.

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“I do _not_ have a crush on you! Don’t get any ideas, moron!” Yurio insisted.

 

“What makes you guys think he has a _crush_ on me?!”

 

Viktor frowned. “No offense, but it’s really obvious. Lately, he’s been doing all these nice things for you, complimenting you, he’s even been calling you pig less than he used to!”

 

Yuuri stared at him in complete shock. “Is _that_ why you invited Otabek here?”

 

“I thought he might be able to control him!”

 

“Nobody can _control_ me, I’m not a fucking dog, you son of a-”

 

“QUIET,” hollered Otabek, effectively shutting everybody up with his commanding tone of voice. “I feel like something has been lost in translation.”

 

“Duh,” Yurio muttered.

 

“So, if you don’t like Katsuki, what’s with your recent behavior?”

 

Suddenly, the younger boy flushed red again. “I don’t wanna say.”

 

“I’ll say!” said Yuuri. “If I had known you guys thought _that…_ Jesus. I would have told you a long time ago!”

 

“Don’t you _dare-_ ” hissed Yurio.

 

“I won’t,” said Yuuri. “The only thing I’m going to say is that the reason Yurio’s been so nice to me lately is because I know something about him that he doesn’t want anyone else to know, and he’s been paranoid that I’ll tell on him if he gets on my bad side.”

 

“What do you mean _paranoid?!_ ” Yurio demanded. “Are you literally telling me that I’ve been living in fear for the past _month,_ and you were never going to tell?”

 

“I would never tell on you! It’s not my secret to tell!”

 

Yurio ran at the wall and kicked it as hard as possible. To everyone’s shock, it actually left a dent.

 

_Holy shit._

 

***

 

Later that day, when the house was getting ready for bed, Viktor confronted his feisty friend.

 

“So, maybe Yuuri and Otabek believe that story about sucking up to Yuuri because of a secret, but I know you better than that. Is there even actually a secret?”

 

Yurio visibly stiffened. “Of course there is.”

 

"And that secret would be...?” he asked.

 

“Like I’m gonna tell you,” he scoffed. But his eyes flickered nervously over to where Otabek was packing his bags, his ears turning pink. It happened so fast that it could have been a trick of the light, but Viktor knew better.

 

His mouth curved up into a smirk.

 

“I see,” he said. “But I’m still not buying it. You were really flirting with him, weren’t you.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Yurio hissed. “Just because you’re smitten with that asshole doesn’t mean the whole world has to be.”

 

“But _you_ are.”

 

His shoulders slumped. “I don’t even know anymore, Viktor. I don’t want to be. I actually didn’t even realize that I was flirting.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.”

 

“I wouldn’t care even if you were.”

 

“I know.”

 

Yurio looked at him pleadingly. “I just… I really want to get over whatever this bullshit is.”

 

Viktor threw another look over his shoulder at Otabek, who looked up and caught his eye at the same time. The young man nodded at him, then looked past him at Yurio and waving slightly before he returned to packing. A soft smile broke out across Yurio’s face as he waved back, even though Otabek wasn’t looking at him anymore.

 

Viktor smiled to himself. “This is just a hunch, Yuri, but something tells me that it won’t take you long.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an April Fools thing, but I didn't do such a good one. I guess the twist part of it was the part where it looked like they were wrong about Yurio having a crush on Yuuri, but it turned out they were right??? I don't know fam im a mess. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this didn't disappoint the lovely person who sent me the prompt! Thank you for that, I would leave to hear your good or bad input. Not too proud of this, tbh, and it was really hard to write because I ship Otayuri and Viktuuri with all my heart, so making poor Yuri P pine after Yuuri K broke me. But whatever.


End file.
